“Imaging,” as the term is used herein, refers to one or more of the processes involved in the display and/or printing of graphics and/or text. The term “imaging device,” as used herein, refers to any electronic device that provides functionality related to imaging. Some examples of imaging devices include printers, copiers, scanners, facsimile devices, document servers, image servers, electronic whiteboards, digital cameras, digital projection systems, medical imaging devices, and so forth.
For various reasons, an imaging device may be logically connected to (i.e., placed in electronic communication with) one or more computer systems, which may be referred to as host computer systems (or simply as hosts). For example, a printer may be connected to a network of computer systems. This allows the users of the various computer systems on the network to use the printer.
Different kinds of computer software facilitate the use of imaging devices. The computer or computing device that will be used to image (e.g., print) the materials typically has one or more pieces of software running on the computer that enable it to send the necessary information to the imaging device to enable the materials to be imaged. If the computer or computing device is on a computer network there may be one or more pieces of software running on one or more computers on the computer network that facilitate imaging.
From time to time, an imaging device may receive one or more jobs from a host. The term “imaging job” may refer to an imaging-related task that is performed by an imaging device. For example, a print job may be a single document or a set of documents that is submitted to a printer for printing.
As indicated above, the present disclosure relates to imaging devices and document imaging. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for efficiently handling imaging job settings.